


Metal Kiss

by Dislacie



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dislacie/pseuds/Dislacie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levy está harta de la horrible música que escucha Gajeel. ¿Qué hará la pequeña hada para obtener la atención de él? [VIÑETA ~ GajeelxLevy]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metal Kiss

Movía y movía su cabeza en un eufórico ritmo de arriba hacia abajo. Esa larga melena se esparció, ahora sus cabellos volaban en el aire, y no era un comercial de champú.

Una pequeña mujer de cabellos azules había pasado a la siguiente hoja de su emocionante novela de misterio. El ruido era estridente, quería mucho a su amigo de ojos carmesí pero definitivamente no estaban hechos para compartir una habitación.

Levy rodó los ojos, mirando de reojo a su metálico compañero. Frunció levemente el entrecejo para después preguntarse qué era lo emocionante de esa música tan revoltosa. Ya no podía concentrarse, la lectura cada vez era difícil de seguir, pues Gajeel empezó a cantar desafinadamente algo que iba como: “something’s wrong, shut the light…” o al menos, eso entendió la peliazul. Casi estando a punto de cerrar el libro y abrir la puerta; mejor suspiró con pesadez, genial, había terminado la canción y… “genial sarcástico” siguió otra, un poco menos “violenta” pero esa guitarra seguía como loca. Ella iba a gritarle, pero no, Levy no era así.

¡Ay! ¿Qué clase de canción es esa? Gajeel tenía una ronca voz, y dejaba salir unos gritos chocantes tipo death metal, y esos no eran adecuados para ese tipo… de metal. Empero Levy-chan no lo sabía.

Diez segundos después de una mala interpretación de lo que parecía música medieval… ¡McGarden había leído mal y ahora resultó que Benjamín no la mató y…! WHAT?

“¡Gajeel Redfox, bájale a esa cosa!” quiso explotar la peliazul. Pero no lo hizo.

Ella no pudo evitar hacer una graciosa y tierna mueca, un tipo gesto de querer decir mucho pero jamás abrir los labios. Trató de tranquilizarse, lográndolo al momento de chocar su mirada con la de él mientras que este sacaba para ella su típica risa “gee hee”.

La maga se apenó. Sintió como el calor subía hasta sus mejillas, estaba ligeramente sonrojada. Aceptémoslo. No era la música lo que alteraba su concentración, es decir, al parecer esa música tan molesta tenía la culpa, pero no por su ruidosa ejecución.

—Gajeel —llamó Levy con normalidad.

Música a alto volumen. Pero no cualquier música… No por algo era metalero ese tipo con piercings en el rostro.

—Gajeel —repitió la pequeña maga. No había respuestas por parte del aludido, estaba demasiado metido de su mundo—. ¡Gajeel! —subió el tono de su voz, levantándose del asiento y cerrando su libro para después dejarlo botado. Entonces se paró justo en frente de él: ¡¿Ya escuchaste pedazo de dragón de metal con sentido de oído más desarrollado?!

Supongamos que sí, ya que el sujeto hizo un extraño movimiento que se asimiló como: “hey, espera un momento, aquí va la mejor parte en la que todos le hacen así: fgtyuhgsishfdu yeah tyuiwhgfytd yeah”.

Bien. Al parecer ya se venía la parte final; el baterista fuera de control y la guitarra casi llorando de lo loca que estaba. Claro, Levy no entendió tanta emoción, sin embargo, eso no era algo que le interesaba.

—¡GAJEEL! —dijo por última vez, casi gritando como si estuviera en medio de un estadio de fútbol.

Todavía no había sido suficiente. ¡Esa música le estaba robando a su dragón, que a pesar de volverlo increíblemente atractivo, se lo estaba absorbiendo todo!

Una idea McGarde salvaje apareció.

—Si no me quieres escuchar… —dijo, sabiendo perfectamente que él no la tomaría en cuenta.

Entonces, ¡lo empezó a imitar!

La peliazul se movió con ánimo, intentando hacer esos bruscos giros… No, esos no eran giros. ¡¿Qué demonios hacía con su brazo?! ¡¿Gajeel?!

—¿Uh? —el pelinegro miró a la chica, desorientado ante tan… linda forma de moverse tras la vibra del metal. ¿Levy disfrutando ese tipo de música, en vez de leer el libro del que tanto hablaba?—. ¿Qué estás haciendo, enana?

Y ella seguía moviéndose, cohibida. El mago se echó a reír, bajándole un poco a su emoción. Unas grandes carcajadas pudieron oírse en toda la habitación. La chica bonita de ojos avellana se enrojeció hasta la frente de lo tan furiosa que la hizo sentir el come fierro. Bien, no de lo furiosa… de lo triste que le pareció la actitud del moreno.

Se detuvo. Bajó la mirada y apretó levemente sus pequeños puños.

—Gajeel… ¡Eres un tonto! —gritó con pequeñas gotas que amenazaban con salir de entre sus ojitos.

—¡¿Eh?!

Rápidamente el Redfox se alarmó y pensó en una manera de calmarla. ¡Joder! ¡Él solo quería oír muy buena música con la chica que le gustaba!

Se tragó el orgullo y se aventó a abrazarla con amabilidad al momento de tomarla.

—Oye, enana, no llores.

—¡Eres un tonto, Gajeel! ¡Yo solamente quería intentar hacer algo que a ti te gusta hacer! —dijo Levy; y una pequeña lágrima se deslizó dulcemente hasta caer en las ropas del pelinegro.

Abrió sus rojizos ojos y dejó salir una risita sin darse cuenta de que un ligero rubor pintó sus mejillas. Gajeel sonrió.

—En serio que te movías muy raro… —expresó él para después deshacer el abrazo y dirigirse a cambiar de canción que sonaba en ese instante, que por obra del poderoso destino (llámese autor y fans), era una de esas bien románticas con toda la esencia thrash—. Es tiempo de Rammstein, gee-hee.

—¡Suficiente! —Levy se apresuró a tomarlo del rostro para luego besarlo y dejarlo pasmado. Con ese contacto tan dulce y delicado que esa linda mujer le daba, simplemente se quedó completamente estático hasta sentir en su cabeza una gran idea y en su corazón un gran deseo de seguirle, ahora él mandando.

Fue una escena delicadeza full, que hizo al Dragon Slayer preferir sobre todo en el mundo a esa pequeña y preciosa maga de cabellos azules y ojos marrones, que lo volvía más feliz que cualquier victoria, que algún buen pedazo de metal y cualquier maldita canción de Metallica.

¡No! ¡Esperen eso es mucho!

No. No para Gajeel. Porque por Levy, Metallica y Megadeth podían irse directo a la mierda.


End file.
